Children's Play
by chocolaterock
Summary: Original story name: Jeux d'chez les adolescentes. The infamous Uchiha Sasuke had a 'small' fight with his girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata. Rumors fly... and now the whole school thinks they're back in the market! What would Sasuke do if someone tries to take Hinata away and ride off towards the setting sun? Ch4 Preview: "What's got you PMSing?" "'He what?" "He didn't dump me." AU/OC
1. Small Fight

**REVISED VERSION. _JANUARY 24, 2013_****  
**I'm only stating this once, I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden.  
Hi everyone, this is the revised version of the original **Jeux d'chez les adolescentes. **The story plot/summary is still the same; I just thought that how the original was written and projected was poorly done by the 12-year-old me...I've decided to re-write it with the (somehow) improved 17-year-old me.  
Also, I'm sorry for making you all wait for 5 years just to get this story updated. Do not worry; since I've had a one month Christmas break, I've finished the whole story. Yay! But I'll be uploading each chapter after 3 weeks of the latest one to build some suspense. But there is an exception for the 2nd chapter... it'll come out this Valentine's Day, YAYYYY! Oh yeah, just a heads up, this is a 5 chapter story so 4 more to go :)  
Rated T for language and humour…  
I love you all! And I really hope you enjoy this revised chapter. Don't forget to review :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: 'Small' Fight?**

Something is _definitely_ going on. The students in the classroom could notice a cold dark aura emitting from the back of the classroom. The teacher who was in front of the class could even feel chills running down his spine just by looking at the students in the back row. As curious the students were, they wouldn't even dare turn their heads back to see what was happening since this is from _the _Uchiha Sasuke. All they could hear were furious tapping of fingertips into something solid and the sound of a vibrating phone after a few seconds of furious tapping.

'What the hell, Hinata! Nothing happened! For goodness sake, I just brought her home!' Sent.

'What I meant was why was it you? Why didn't you just ask some of your team members to bring her home?' Read.

'Her house was near mine. Most of my team lives in the opposite direction. Do you expect me to just leave her there? I just can't let her take a cab back home when she's drunk, the driver might harass! She's our team's manager for goodness sake! I'm not that heartless! And like what I said, NOTHING HAPPENED. Don't you trust me?!' Sent.

'I do trust you! It's her I don't trust! Everyone knows she only became the team's manager because she's had a crush on you since like..FOREVER Sasuke! Also, you CANNOT trust a drunk girl!' Read.  
'Let alone, you didn't even tell me about this when I asked you how your after-party went after your victory with Sabaku Academy! You only told me that you dropped some, mind you some, team members… you didn't say MANAGER!' Read.  
'You used a plural noun!' Read.  
'AND DON'T USE CAPSLOCK ON ME.' Read.

'This is pointless…Hinata' Sent.  
'Your insecurity is getting ahead of you.' Sent.

'You're such an insensitive egoistical jerk!' Read.

'Me…a jerk?!' Sent.  
'Stop acting like a kid Hinata.' Sent.

1 minute…2 minutes...5 minutes passed and she still hasn't replied. Sasuke scanned through their conversation, his eyes widened. _What the fuck_. No no no no. He wasn't supposed to send that. Stupid iMessage GUI. You cannot cancel a fucking sending message. But…even with his usual conscience self getting into his mind, he didn't dare to type the word 'sorry' in the text box. Why you ask? Well, Sasuke _is_ an Uchiha. And one rule of the many rules of the Uchihas, is to never say sorry even if they are the ones at fault. Yup, Uchihas _are_ egoistical bastards.

Sasuke locked his phone and put it inside his pocket. Sasuke shoved both his hands down to his pockets located on the frontal sides of his black slacks and stared intently at the now-heavily-sweating-lecturer. _She's the one who started it… Why should I say sorry or admit that I'm the one who's wrong? Wait, I didn't even do anything wrong? Tch. Whatever… Hinata being Hinata would apologize later on…_

Yes, it's one stupid move, but Uchiha Sasuke has chosen to stick with his usual _Uchiha Egoistical Character_.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and students swarmed the halls of Konoha Academy. The usual groups got together like they haven't seen each other for a long time even though they just saw each other in the last 10 minute class interval. Oh how beautiful friendship is.

Sasuke headed to his group's usual spot… the spot under the big cherry blossom located behind the high school building. He noticed that a few people were still missing, but quickly dismissed the thought thinking that they were just late.

"And… the _dick-head_ arrives!" Someone sarcastically proclaimed.

Sasuke eyed the blonde perpetrator. "Your time of the month, _douche face?_"

Naruto grunted. "It's your fault my girlfriend's eating with the friggin' menstruating-gay-bastards*! You know how I hate it when she hangs out with those bastards!"

"What did I do to your girlfriend?" He sat on the grass and leaned his back on the tree trunk. He turned to the black haired guy who was busy sketching on his sketch pad. "Did you text-"

"Suigetsu did." Came a response.

"What? What is it?" Suigetsu asked while busily playing his Vita, heavily concentrating on defeating the big boss of some game he's playing.

"I'm not talking to you." Sai concentrated on his sketch. "Sasuke was just asking if you've texted the errand boy to-"

"What the fuck! Why is everyone minding the fucking errand boy?!" Naruto shouted. "I haven't seen my girlfriend for the whole weekend because of the fucking game with Sabaku and then now that I'm looking forward to the usual lunch make out session—after spending the whole weekend with some retards—I can't! Because I don't even have the same classes as her and our classroom's too far apart for a 10 minute quickie, and 'cause you had a fight with friggin' Hinata! I need to have my _needs _too you know?!"

"Whut?" Suigetsu finally took his eyes off the screen of the vita. "Who fights with Hinata?"

"I _know _right?!" Naruto emphasized.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Remind me why I hang out with these little gaytards again…_

"She's such a delicate little thing… It's like when she touches something she might just break into pieces… It makes me want to protect her…" Sai put his sketch pencil down. He raised it up in different angles, smiling as he was satisfied with his sketch.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Sasuke muttered and took a glance at Sai's pad. His eyes narrowed, "…and that's my girlfriend you just drew."

In Sai's sketch pad, there was a sketch of Hinata that looked troubled, angry, and worried at the same time while looking at the phone in her hand. She looked so cute, especially with the pout that formed her lips and the light blush tint on her cheeks. "I was observing her in class a while ago, and she was just so cute when she was furiously texting you, so I decided to draw her… Every time her phone would vibrate, her eyes would just narrow and then she would somehow try to text you back angrily but Ino somehow-" Sasuke glared the black-haired male sitting across him.

"What took ya so long?!" Suigetsu angrily shouted at the new comer who was breathing heavily with a large plastic bag that contained some food occupying his arms.

"Fangirls…Uchiha-san…Hinata-san…break up…"

Naruto and Suigetsu hovered the plastic of food immediately for their share and passed the rest around. "Here's some water. Speak clearly." Sai threw a water bottle at Udon**.

Udon wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with the sleeves of his white uniform. He fixed his glasses and started drinking down the water bottle to the last drop. He heavily breathed in, "The fangirls of Uchiha-san cornered me to ask me if-"

"Sasuke, did you and Hinata break up?" A new comer cut off Udon.

Sasuke heavily sighed, "No, Shikamaru-"

"He had a fight…with her this morning…" Naruto munched his sandwich messily. Shikamaru lazily sat beside Naruto.

"What's that?" Suigetsu pointed out the rolled out paper clasped in Shikamaru's hand.

Shikamaru unrolled the paper. Turns out it was the school's gossip paper…and what's the content you ask?

**_They finally break up!_**

**_Earlier this morning, students have seen two troubled teens all moody and dark. Who you ask? It's none other than the infamous couple… or should I say ex-couple…Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata. Students A&D who are from Sasuke's 3rd period told me that Sasuke was furiously busy with his phone that even with the ever strict Ebisu-sensei teaching, it didn't stop Sasuke from angrily texting his (ex)girlfriend. Another source, Students B&C who are from Hinata's 3rd period told me that she was doing the same at the same exact time._**

**_To back this up, numerous bystanders had just seen Hinata with her blonde bestie Yamanaka Ino going up to _****the rooftop_, mind you, _the rooftop_ to eat their lunch. Those two never eat their lunch apart…unless Sasuke's off-campus for the games, so it does quite mean that this _is_ serious business. And with the infamous rivalry between the older hotter Uchiha and the younger hot Uchiha, the younger keeps Hinata away from the older one. (Scared your brother might take your girlfriend away Sasuke? ;] ) Well, with all that, ready your horses ladies and gentlemen, the younger Uchiha sex-god and the innocent hottie Hyuga are back in the market! Lots of love! Teehee~!_**

* * *

Notes:

menstruating-gay-bastards* - referring to the *drumroll* Akatsuki *insert heart*  
I actually tried to think of a different nickname for the Akatsuki for Naruto to use on them, but I can't think of anything funny, but since Aka means red and with Sasuke's comment of the "time of the month" thing, I just thought of that.. sorry... I'm out of ideas... :(  
By the way, I love Akatsuki more than anything, so even though I thought of this nickname, it **does** pain me to have Naruto call them that... huhuhuhu

Udon* - he's actually in Konohamaru's team, the one who's got snot dripping from his nose  
Originally I was suppose to make Shino the errand boy, but then I eventually had future plans for his character... so when I heard that Udon actually idolizes Sasuke in the original manga, I just made him the errand boy.


	2. Lunch with THE Akatsuki

Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! As promised from the last revised chapter I've done, this is my valentine's gift to all my readers out there and to all of the followers of this story who's patiently waited for this story to be updated. For the people following this story, if you haven't gotten my private message, **Chapter one of this story is revised**, so please go ahead and read it first if you haven't read it yet. It's completely different from the suckish one a few years back. So thanks again and don't forget to review.

Enjoy and happy valentine's day everyone!

* * *

It's been 3 days… 3 days since _the_ fight. And within that 3 days, Sasuke's been exhausted like hell! His fangirls didn't even give him a chance to let his guard down, let alone take a piss! They appear out of nowhere! Like fucking ninjas! _How worse can these girls get?_ As for Hinata, her life's been the same as when she was on good terms with Sasuke… except for the fact that she's been hanging out with the upperclassmen… Yup, still the same!

And it s_eems _like _someone's _keeping her fanboys away…

"No Naruto! We're gonna eat lunch here as long as the Akatsuki graduates unless your egoistic friend apologizes to Hinata!" Ino crossed both her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on Babe… just let them be. Let them handle their own problems—" Naruto tried to reach for Ino but she slapped his hands away from her before he could even touch her.

"Don't '_come on babe'_ me. This is the reason why I never wanted Hinata to go out with Sasuke." Ino shook her head. "Hell I was even rooting for Itachi to make a move on Hinata…" Ino's eyes laid on a certain black haired teenager who was sitting with a few familiar heads. "Too bad Itachi _loves _Sasuke more than anything." She sighed heavily.

An arm suddenly snaked its way around Ino's shoulders. "What's this what's this? It's rare to see you here Naru-chan!" The person looked around the rooftop. "Ooohhh! Is it because Nagato's not here yet? Hmm?" Ino glared at the person beside her.

"Shut up Deidara! Get your arm off of my girlfriend." Naruto shooed Deidara's arm away from Ino's shoulders. Deidara held his hands up. Naruto snaked his arms around Ino's waist possessively.

Ino felt hot under Naruto's embrace. Well of course she would! It's been 5 days since they've been intimate with each other—2 days for the weekend game and 3 days since the fight. She faced Naruto then wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto teased her with light kisses on the lips and she responded with feistier ones. Naruto noticing his girlfriend's responses pulled her nearer towards himself eliminating any visible space they had a while ago. He then lightly sucked Ino's lower lip— unconsciously making her part her lips—giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Deidara slurped from his drink while watching the two in front of him in disgust. He then noticed how one of Naruto's hands move from Ino's waist down her ass, groping it in the process. The vein on his forehead popped. _Oh hell no!_ Deidara removed the straw and lid from his drink, and swiftly pulled the back of the collar of Naruto's white uniform, pouring the cold liquid down his back. The couple broke apart abruptly. Deidara watched Naruto try to get some of the ice out from his back.

"_Please_ don't grope my cute little cousin's ass in front of me… unless you want your dick to be amputated. Do you want your dick chopped off, hm Naru-chan?" An eerie smile appeared on Deidara's lips.

_Ugh! I forgot! This guy's just like Neji when it comes to their precious little cousins… The only difference is, Neji's worse…_ Naruto clicked his tongue. "What the hell?! You didn't need to do that!"

"Dei-nii!"

"What?"

"Tch. You got him wet! What'll you do if he catches a cold?" Ino rummaged through her school bag trying to look for her handkerchief. "Ugh! I can't find it!" She dropped her school bag to the ground. "Come babe, let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed Naruto's arm, not before facing the other group that was also present on the rooftop, "Tell Hinata to just bring my bag with her when the bell rings!" With that, they both disappeared.

* * *

"Where's Ino?" Hinata gracefully seated herself beside Konan.

"Getting Naruto cleaned off." Kisame eyed Hinata as she carefully took out some lunch boxes out from her lunch bag. "Can I have the other one?"

Hinata smiled. "Mhm. You can have it 15 minutes before the bell rings."

"Yay!"

"Why do you still make Sasu-chan's lunch even if you don't give it to him?" Deidara laid down a couple of cards down with a couple of cards that were piling up in the center.

Before Hinata could respond, Hidan butted in. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

All eyes were on him.

"Why're you making a fucking big deal out of their fucking lover's quarrel? It's not like the world will fucking end if they don't make up or something! And if Hinata wants to fucking make Uchiha's fucking lunch, then let her be you fucking blondie!"

"Hidan, watch your language. Have some respect, we're eating." Sasori scolded.

"I only give my fucking respect to Jashin. And don't fucking pretend like you don't fucking curse."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Apparently he doesn't Hidan. Sasori does not curse. Much like Itachi over there." Deidara butted in.

"Why you—"

The fight went from the lunch box, to Hinata and Sasuke, to the use of curse words, to the stereotypical name-calling, and to who-knows-what-anymore. The Akatsuki's so _fun_ to hang out with. Hinata could only smile at the arguments the members are having.

_The usual lunch with the Akatsuki…_

* * *

It's an A-day today and it means the odd numbered periods are today's schedule. Hinata plomped herself lazily on her desk. A-days are always boring for Hinata. She's only got one period with Ino and the rest's with _the_ manager. Ugh! _The_ manager. Just thinking of _that_ woman made her sick. _What a slut! _With Hinata's thoughts focused on _the_ manager, she ignored her teacher who made a few announcements in which she just didn't bother to listen to.

Speaking of _the_ manager, she could hear her giggling with her slut friends. She could also feel _her _eyes bore right into her back. Oh, how she could feel the glint in that's slut's eyes as she looked at her. And oh how she wanted to gauge _her _eyes out and rip that slut's face into pieces, and feed it to the dogs. _Oops! Calm down Hinata. Calm down…_ She's probably—no scratch that—she's definitely happy that she and Sasuke are fighting. And she's definitely making her moves on _her_ boyfriend during before and after school trainings. Hinata accidentally broke her mechanical pencil.

"You constipated?" She heard a chuckle behind her. As far as she knows, no one sat behind her. She turned her head to see who's now sitting behind her. Her eyes widened in shock. A familiar smile greeted her.

"Hey, Hinata. Long time no see."

* * *

So yeah, this is just a filler type of chapter… I know you guys are looking forward to a Sasuke/Hinata point of view chapter, but I just wanted to include an Akatsuki scene because they are all just so adorable, and a NaruIno scene because they're just so cute together. Teehee~


	3. Childhood Friend?

**Please read the A/N at the end.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata rubbed both of her eyes. Blinking her eyes a few more times—to make sure her God-given-perfect-Hyuga-eyes weren't failing her—, her eyes adjusted back to its normal vision. Okay, her mind isn't playing tricks on her. Her eyes traveled along his face, noting in her mind the changes in his physical appearance since she'd last seen him. Hinata was soon interrupted by a low chuckle.

"It's wrong to stare Hinata."

Hinata's pale skin was soon tinted by a blush. "A-ah—S-sorry…" Hinata heard him chuckle once more. She sheepishly tucked her lose strand behind her ear. Wait, did she just hear herself stutter? The last time she stuttered was when she had her first intimate session with Sasuke. She shrugged the thought away, composing herself, she looked at him again. "Gaara, you look—"

"Cool? Handsome? Amazing? I know." He smirked when she giggled at him. "Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He opened his arms to her.

"I was going to say that you look more mature from the last time I've seen you—actually scratch that—you're still the same. You're _still_ too full of yourself." Hinata laughed as she stood up her seat and made her way to the side of Gaara's seat, positioning herself in between his open arms, wrapping her arms around his torso while Gaara enveloped his arms around her small figure. A snap was heard. Hinata knew what that meant so she broke away from Gaara's hug and returned to her seat.

Gaara sneaked some glances from the other side of the room—specifically to his classmates seated on the last row. He raised a curious brow at them before turning back to Hinata. "What was that about?"

Hinata sighed heavily."Just ignore them. They're most likely trying to create some rumor." She looked around, noticing that her classmates were just idly talking to one another. "Speaking of which, where is Danzo-sensei?"

"Weren't you listening Hina?" Hinata cringed at the sound of her old nickname—since he was the only one who called her that—it brought back some _supposedly-forgotten_ memories. "He gave us a free period since there's a faculty meeting or something…"

Gaara stared at the indigo-haired beauty in front of him. He knew that she was troubled by something. Recalling what she previously told him—'_they're most likely trying to create some rumor'—_after their hug it might have been their classmates. Is she bullied around here? She even looked troubled a while ago—way before he initiated a conversation with her.

"Are you okay Hina?" He reached to touch her face, but before his palm could touch her cheek, Hinata pulled away with her head down. He pulled his hand back. "Is something—someone—bothering you?" His tone sounded serious.

Hinata's head jerked up. He might have misunderstood her, and it wasn't good to get Gaara angry—he's just like Sasuke—over-protective and short-tempered. She waved her hands around, "No, no! It's just… you know… uhmm…" her head shifting back down to stare at the floor. She didn't want to tell him what's going on with her life right now. It was improper to tell him _that problem_ since he's… Brushing off some thoughts, she leaned back to the wall placing her arm on the back of her chair.

"What's wrong Hinata?" His tone changed to something more subtle but demanding.

Hinata sighed heavily. "I just… I had a fight with my…my boyfriend." She turned her head to the left, not wanting to see his reaction to her sudden statement.

* * *

"Ino used my phone to _interrogate_ him… and then when I read his replies it was like he doesn't care at all, so I vented out all my worries while texting him…"

"So basically, you started the fight?" A brow rose.

"I—Yes—No—I don't know—He thinks I don't trust him. I do trust him but it's that manager I can't—"

"Dude, you can't blame Hinata! That _bitch_ has been hating on Hinata ever since she and Sasuke became a thing! Actually it's not only that _bitch,_ but like half of the girl's population was out to get Hinata!" Ino butted in. "Right there is a level for stalkers? There's closet stalker, stalker, creepy stalker and ultimate stalker—and she's like Sasuke's _ultimate_ stalker! She was also _one _of the co-founders of the official 'WE LOVE UCHIHA SASUKE' fan club! Heck—she even became the team's manager just to get close to him. Honestly, sometimes I wonder what Hinata and the other women see in Sasuke… Anways, that's fine. I'd rather have Itachi—that piece of hot stuff, yum—all to myself! Minus the other fan girls, of course." Ino grinned.

Hinata lightly punched Ino's arm. Ino chuckled. "What? I'm just stating the fact here."

"Aren't you in a relationship, Yamanaka?"

"Yes _love-boy_, I am, weren't you listening a while ago. And I do like Naruto, but is it wrong to have a crush on someone? It's not like I'm cheating on him or anything." Ino rolled her eyes and took a slurp on her apple juice box.

Gaara stared at the blonde sitting in front of him. "As a matter of fact it's wrong. In your mind you are cheating on him."

Ino raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the red head opposite of her and beside Hinata. Resting her left elbow on top of the stone table, she rested her face on her palm and faced Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I think your friend's 'down there' is replaced by a twat. He talks—err comments—like a girl."

Hinata's face flustered as Ino's comment attracted unwanted stares from random students in the area. "I-Ino!"

Gaara crossed his arms and rested it on top of the stone table. "I can hear you, you know."

"I know and I don't care." Ino rolled her eyes and resumed sipping her drink, ignoring the glare she's receiving from the red-head. Hinata cleared her throat and stared at Ino. After 15 minutes of introducing the two to each other, they're already at each other's throat. Ino, feeling the stare of Hinata, stared back with a 'What did I do?' look. Hinata shook her head and Ino sighed. She crumpled her now empty juice box and stood up heading for the garbage can.

She observed the two who were talking to each other, their conversation inaudible to her ears. She noticed _the look_ Gaara would give to Hinata, and in some instances, she would notice the same look from Hinata as well. Her eyes narrowed. _She's definitely hiding something from me…_ She thought to herself. _They don't _look_ like childhood friends to me… Might as well ask Mr. Prez later…_

She called out to the two—more likely to Hinata—who were at a good 15 feet away from her, "I'm heading to the rooftop. You coming Hinata?"

"I'll—we'll follow!" With Hinata's reply, Ino took her leave and headed to the Akatsuki's hang out place.

* * *

"I never thought you were the possessive type of person…" Gaara started as Ino made her way to the garbage can. He smirked at Hinata. "When we—"

She cut him off knowing where the conversation was leading to. "I'm not! It's just… his fangirls… can really go over board." She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the ends of her blue and red plaited skirt.

"Is _his_ fangirls hurting you?" Gaara looked at Hinata, his eyes filled with concern.

Hinata shook her head lightly, making her indigo locks follow every movement of her head. She raised her head and smiled at Gaara. "Sasuke made it clear to them that if they touch a single hair of mine, he'll hunt them down one by one." She chuckled lightly. "And there's Neji-nii, Ino and the others."

"So _his_ fangirls are just trying to break you two up?"

She nodded. Her hands then shifted to play with the empty coffee cup.

"Well," He smirked. "I'm here—"

He was cut off. "I'm heading to the rooftop. You coming Hinata?" Gaara's eyes shifted to the blonde who's 15 feet away from them.

"I'll—we'll follow!" Hinata called back. Gaara watched as the blonde disappeared from his view.

"What's going on at the rooftop?"

"That's the Akatsuki's hang out place…" She glanced at the rose gold Cartier watch that is wrapped around her right wrist. 40 minutes have passed since their first period for the day ended. Not wanting to hear what he was going to say before Ino had cut him off, she started, "We have 20 minutes left till the next period starts… Let's go?" Gaara nodded. She stood up from the stone bench and smoothen the wrinkles of her skirt. She then waited for the red-head as he threw the empty coffee cups in the garbage bin.

* * *

Ino was fiddling with her phone as she made her way through the hallways of the Namikaze Building—donated by Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father, exclusively for the use of the juniors of the high school department.

"Yamanaka."

She turned her head to see the person she was planning to look for. She locked her phone and slid it in her skirt's pocket. "Just the person I was looking for." Ino grinned at Hyuga Neji, who stopped a few meters away from her.

Neji raised a brow at the blonde in front of him. He coughed. "Your skirt. The length of your skirt is against the rules."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, pish posh Mr. Prez."

"If you don't fix your uniform, I'm writing you an offense." He stated. "It'll be your 5th minor offense. And five minor offenses are equivalent to one major offense which can lead to suspension. "

"Tch." She scrunched her face. _I forgot how this guy is strict with the school rules. _ She hesitantly unfolded the folds of her skirt, once done, it now reached the tips of her middle finger when both of her arms were rested on her sides.

Satisfied with how Ino fixed her uniform, "Good. Now, what do you want?"

Forgetting Neji's earlier 'every-time-I-see-Ino-should-be-a-scolding-session', she started her question, "Do you know Sabaku Gaara?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who is he to you?"

"Childhood friend."

"To Hinata?"

"Childhood friend and ex."

"Oh…"

"You just wasted my time to ask about Gaara?" Neji scoffed. "I'm leaving."

_So she was telling the truth… He is _just_ her childhood friend…_ She thought to herself, ignoring the comment Neji gave. Then she realized he said something after childhood friend. _Wait! _"Hold on!" She grabbed his left arm to prevent him from leaving. "What did you say again?"

Neji glared at the blonde from the corner of his eye. He pulled his arm back. "I said, I'm leaving."

"No! The one before that." Ino made her way in front of Nej, facing him again.

"You just wasted—"

"No! The other one!" She roared, earning stares from the by-standers.

"Pipe it down Yamanaka. You're disturbing the other students." Neji scolded. Neji cleared his throat, "I said, he is her childhood friend and ex."

Clearly hearing what Neji said, Ino's jaw literally fell wide open.

* * *

"Where's Ino?" the indigo-haired beauty scanned the rooftop, looking for her blonde best friend.

"She's not here yet." Suddenly, someone appeared behind Hinata, wrapping both arms around her shoulders, resting a chin on top of her head. "I've missed you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled at her upperclassman's antics. "I've missed you too Yahiko-senpai." Gaara's eyes narrowed at the person hugging Hinata. Hinata turned around, giving back a friendly hug to her orange-haired upperclassman. "When did you get back?" Yahiko released her from his hug.

"Just this morning. I was suppose to be back by yesterday, but my flight got delayed by a rain storm. You know how it is in Amegakure." Yahiko felt the stare—glare—of a certain red-head. "Now who might you be?" He raised a brow.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Hinata cleared her throat and positioned herself between Gaara and Yahiko. "Yahiko-senpai, meet Gaara. Gaara, meet Yahiko-senpai." She turned to Yahiko. "Gaara's my childhood friend. He just transferred from Subaku Academy." She turned to Gaara. "Yahiko-senpai's the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Nice to meet you kid." Yahiko offered a hand to Gaara.

Gaara ignored the hand offered to him, "Likewise." He turned back to face Hinata.

Yahiko's eyebrows twitched. _Brat! If you weren't Hinata's friend, I would've pummeled you down by now._ Yahiko retreated his hand.

Hinata noticed her upperclassman's irritation towards the red-head. "I'll introduce you to the rest." She grabbed Gaara's right arm with her left hand, while with her other hand, she grabbed Yahiko's left arm. "Let's go, Yahiko-senpai."

* * *

Ino shoved Neji into an empty classroom located near the staircase of the second floor of the building.

"Wait! Wait! So does that mean Gaara _was_ Hinata's boyfriend?! Her first boyfriend to be exact?!"

"Yes, Yamanaka. Can you stop shouting? One Naruto is enough for both my ears to listen to, I don't need another one." Neji irritatedly glared at Ino.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"I'm leaving." He headed for the door.

"Wait! Last question!" Ino blocked the door with her foot. "Why did they break up? I mean seeing that they are in good terms, why?"

"Look Yamanaka, I have no time nor have the right to talk to you about Hinata's love life. If you want to know about them, ask Hinata, not me." With that he forcefully opened the door, which pretty much left Ino unbalanced—with her foot _forced_ back to her.

_What the hell's his problem? I was just asking!_

The first bell rang. Indicating that the next period's about to start in 10 minutes. Ino made her way out of the room and out of the senior's building. She couldn't believe it. She was taking the path leading to the Sarutobi Building—exclusively for the use of sophomores of the high school department. Her best friend just kept her _deepest darkest secret_ from her! Well, it's not really Hinata's deepest darkest secret but still!

* * *

The bell just rang, indicating that the second period for the day just ended. Ino made her way out of her history class and headed to the third floor of the building for her AP Literature class. Third period's about to start in a few minutes, but Ino just can't wait for the third period of the A-day, to get done and over with. She needs to interrogate her best friend as soon as lunch break starts. She proceeded to sit in her usual seat—third to the last row, near the window—, she stared at the empty seat next to her, eyes narrowed. Between the two, Hinata's usually the first to arrive in their class, and today, their roles have been switched just when the mysterious red-head—shows his face—transferred in.

The blonde rested her elbows on the table then rested her chin on top of her palms. Things are getting very complicated ever since the two got into a lover's quarrel. In her mind, she listed down the events that happened during the entire week.

_Sunday: Yahiko-senpai flies to Amegakure for his cousin's wedding; Monday: I initiate the 'interrogation' of Sasuke, then they have their lover's quarrel; Tuesday: Sai's sketch pad of the clique went missing—got stolen; Wednesday: shots of Sasuke in the men's bathroom—the shots containing: when he was headed to the 2__nd__ floor's men's restroom, when he was zipping down his pants, when he was just standing__—_which meant that he was peeing_—_, when he noticed that he was already being peeped at, when he turned very red while trying to zip his pants up, and a blurry shot when he was trying to reach for the camera (it's a good thing none of it contained a shot of his 'down there')—were uploaded in the WE LOVE UCHIHA SASUKE website; Thursday: Finally had an intimate session with Naruto after a few days of abstinence, then Naruto got bullied by Dei-nii; Friday: love_-boy's transferred in our school._

The second bell rang, indicating that the current class period should commence.

"Ino, are you okay?"

Ino faced her body towards Hinata. "There is something you're not telling me Hinata."

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about…" Her eyes squinted at her indigo-haired friend.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Ino."

Ino sighed. "Gaara." She said in a low volume, so that it can only be audible to Hinata.

"What about him?"

The blonde sighed. Ino pulled Hinata towards her. "That he's your ex-boyfriend." She whispered into Hinata's ear.

Hinata hastily pulled back. "How did you—"

"Neji." Ino fixed her posture, flipping her hair back with the back of her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask, so I thought…" Hinata sighed. "It is true that he is my childhood friend, and it'll be weird for me to say 'This is Gaara he is my ex.'" Hinata pursed her lips.

"You do have a point. Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I overreacted." Ino chuckled.

Hinata chuckled back. "I'm also sorry for not telling you about him."

"Okay, so shoot out Hinata." Ino giddily scooted near Hinata. But before Hinata could tell her story, their literature teacher came in the room.

"Sorry for being late class, got held up by a brooding student from my previous class." Jiraiya cleared his throat and started roll-call.

"During lunch." Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata lightly chuckled and nodded.

* * *

_**New Hottie's making a move on THE Princess!**_

_**Attention ladies, a new hottie's in town! He's hot, handsome, hot, cool, hot, and did I mention that he's H-O-T! Fresh new hottie goes by the name Sabaku Gaara (refer to the picture at the center)—17 years of age born on the nineteenth day of the first month of the year. He's the youngest of three siblings (for more information about Gaara, check the Student's Information Tab). Transferring from the prestigious all-boys Sabaku Academy (obviously), purpose still unknown (but I'll get back to you on that), it surely looks like he got the best transfer greeting from non-other than the Hyuga Princess! Sighted a while ago by Students A,B&C (refer to the pictures above), Gaara received a big warm hug from Hinata! And according to Students D&E, he's been flirting with her non-stop for the whole period—even attempting to touch her face (refer to the pictures below)—he even made her giggle! Not once, not twice! But many times! As we all know, no one makes the Princess giggle publicly, except for her close friends and her still-boyfriend—Sasuke! I'm guessing that he'll probably end up in Neji's, the Akatsuki's, and obviously Sasuke's black book… since, this is one of Hinata's suitors we're talking about. Actually scratch that, he most definitely is in their black book. Anyways, welcome to Konoha Academy and best of luck Gaara! Lots of love! Teehee~!**_

Sasuke locked his phone. Just who the fuck is this guy to hug Hinata?! Getting close to _his_ girlfriend like that! And what the hell is _his _girlfriend doing? Giving out hugs like that! Is it '_free hugs_' day?! As far as he knows, she only gave hugs to the people she's close with—even though he hates it whenever she gives _her_ hugs to _their_ friends—those petite arms are _his_ and _his_ only! Hell to sharing _her_ _arms_ to a stranger!

"Woah! The newbie's got some balls!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the screen of Suigetsu's phone.

Suigetsu shifted away from Naruto, "The hell man! Don't talk when your mouth's full! You're getting your crap all over me!" Suigetsu growled, he 'dusted off' crumbs of God-knows-what from his uniform.

"Can't you two morons keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." The lazy bum of the group spoke out, while his school blazer covered part his face, shielding his eyes from the suns rays. Suigetsu and Naruto retorted to Shikamaru's comment.

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the ruckus the two airheads is causing. He doesn't have time for their usual lunch-time-conniption. Hell, he's got a 'fanboy'—he thinks every guy who he isn't friends with, but 'hangs' with Hinata without his approval, _is_ a fanboy—waiting to be castrated! _But… how can I find this fanboy?_

* * *

Sasuke glared. The _fanboy_ that he's been looking for since lunch break, is in the same AP Accouting class he's enrolled in.

He watched the red-head as he proceeded to the empty seat that is a row in front of him, a two seats away from his right. As soon as the red-head sat down, girls started whispering about the red-head. He heard 'cool', 'hot', 'handsome', and 'charming' in between their lines. _Tch. Handsome my ass. He looks like he's deprived from sleep._ He relaxed his body comfortably on his seat, both hands in his uniform's pocket, legs stretched out under the table. His attention shifted towards the view outside the , it wasn't like he was interested in listening to what they're gossiping about, he's just trying to 'get' some information of his girlfriend's _fanboy_.

He heard roll-call. "Uchiha."

"Hn." His usual answer came out. A few more names were called out, but being himself, he just resumed his attention to the view outside.

Suddenly, he felt a glare. Coolly, he scanned his onyx eyes around the room, then his gaze went back to the window. As calculated, it's from the red-head. Being Uchiha Sasuke, he's never been glared at by most of the people, let alone by strangers—they're usually the ones staring at awe or jealousy because of his 'perfect genes.' And yes, the only people who dare glare at him, belong within his circle... but no one, outside his circle, in their _right_ mind dared to. He's the one usually giving out the infamous Sasuke glare, and this red-head just had to _break_ the _system_.

He coolly straightened his poise. Then, he gave his deadliest glare to the red-head. A few seconds, which seemed like hours, after their glares met, the red-head shifted his gaze back to their Accounting teacher. Sasuke _almost_ laughed at his victory in their 'mini-glaring contest'. The red-head was caught off-guard by _his_ infamous glare and Sasuke swore he saw him flinch a little.

He smirked. _Me: 1; Fanboy: 0._

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Thank you for all the reviews/faves/alerts for the second chapter. I really appreciate it. And a longer chapter's been given to you. Sasuke's point of view's suppose to be part of chapter four but since you guys made me happy, it became a 100 percent bump. (chapters 1&2's approximately 1, 400 words each. but this **chapter's 3, 976 words** **without the author's note**). And remember that I told you that I've finished writing this story? Should I make chapters 4&5 longer, since originally chapter 4 is 1, 758 words and chapter 5 is 2, 402 words?

2. This is the high school department's time table:

7:00-7:50 first period  
8:00-8:50 break  
10:00-10:50 second period  
11:00-11:50 third period  
12:00-12:50 lunch period  
1:00-1:50 fourth period  
2:00-2:50 fifth period

Each year level has 10 subjects each. 1 homeroom, 4 mandatory subjects, and 5 electives. Also, I'm following the Japanese K-12 education. So unlike the usual 6th-8th grade middle school and 9th-12th grade high school, it's 7th-9th grade middle school and 10th-11th grade high school.

3. If you guys have any confusion in my explanation, **please don't hesitate to ask**. Also if there's any grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks for reading again and don't forget to review :D


	4. Comparing the Alpha and the Omega

**I have no excuses. Sorry.**

**UNEDITED. UNBETA'****ED. So please point out my mistakes, so I can fix it ASAP. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sasuke hated a lot of things: natto, sweets, fangirls, his girlfriend's fanboys, etc. It was a long list that would have probably made the red carpet a run for its money. As of this moment, that redhead fanboy was reigning king in his list. Sasuke knew he was the best... in everything. Well... except when he's compared to Itachi and (some of) his brother's friends—which he wouldn't admit.

Nevertheless, he was number one in their batch. Numero Uno. Period.

Thinking back to the events in the last two periods with who he spent with the fanboy, he kicked the ball hard, straight to the goalie. Chouji winced as the ball made contact with his body. He felt his insides being crushed, despite the chubbiness of his body. When the ball stopped spinning within his hold, he let go of the ball, crouching on his lower torso.

"Yo man! What's got you PMSing?" Naruto ran up to him, wiping some sweat with the front of his shirt.

"Tch." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders then ran back a few meters away from the goal.

"He's pissed with the new kid." Shikamaru lazily crouched, not moving once from his assigned position. Naruto raised a brow. "Tell you later." Naruto gave him one last look before moving back a few meters from Sasuke.

Anko whistled, meaning the practice game was back in game. Chouji kicked the ball back in the field. Suigetsu made the run for the ball before Kiba, who was the opposing team, chased the ball. Suigetsu smirked as he was closing in the ball. But with a swift move, Naruto came around Suigetsu's blindspot, who was hidden behind Kiba, stole the ball and passed it to Lee who was a few meters from Sasuke. Lee joyously dribbled the ball around Sasuke who was sucked in his thoughts.

Sasuke heard a whistle, saw their coach walking up to him. He heard her lecturing and throwing curses at him, yet he just gave her an impassive look. With Sasuke's actions on the field, Anko decided to pull him out the field.

"Go home Uchiha! Cool off your attitude! If you keep this up tomorrow, you'll be bench for next week's game!" He heard her yell.

On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't care less about their in-season practice right now. The redhead was getting on his nerves. He headed to the locker room. Stripping off his dirty trainers, he grabbed his towel from his locker and headed to the showers. His thoughts drifted to a few hours ago. A while ago, he didn't expect the redhead to have the same score as him in during their surprise quiz in Accounting class. Then for his next period, AP French—the redhead was also there—, he made a total fool of Sasuke.

With their teacher starting off a conversation in French every start of the class, she always conversed with Sasuke—her favorite student— or Shikamaru—her least favorite student, cause he always sleeps in her class. But, as she was excited in having a new student in her class, she made a conversation with Gaara. Amazed that Gaara was able to keep a conversation with her, she asked the two to have a debate with the system of Konoha Academy... in French, obviously.

The two kept the debate on for minutes and minutes. The other students couldn't keep track of the conversation the conversation getting deeper and deeper, in a way that only Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, and the teacher could understand; therefore, she stopped the debate. The teacher pointed out a few critical mistakes of Sasuke mispronouncing words and giving out obvious retorts, and of Gaara lacking some insights on his comebacks, announcing Gaara as the winner as he was still able to speak the language fluently.

Sasuke washed off the shampoo and soap out of his body. He just had to beat the shit of the redhead. Heading back to the locker room, drying himself in the process, he tried to list out a few ways on how he could kill his girlfriend's _fanboy_, legally of course—if ever there _is_ one.

* * *

Pulling up on their driveway, he parked his Vanquish near his brother's One-77. Grabbing his school bag and sports bag, he headed for the front door. Noticing a few more cars parked on their driveway, he guessed that the Akatsuki's over.

He groaned.

Greeted by their butler, he hurriedly headed for his room before Itachi or his friends could bother him. Hoping that Itachi's door was closed, he power-walked to his room. A few more steps away from his room, Itachi's door opened.

"Look, Sasu-chan's home~!" Deidara singsonged, peaking out of Itachi's room.

Sasuke opened his door and banged it closed. Dropping his stuff near the door, he headed to his bathroom to change into normal clothes, not before hearing his door open and voices getting louder and louder.

Coming out of his bathroom, his eyes narrowed as he found the usual people who came over their house: Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan minus Sasori, made themselves comfortable in his room. He groaned louder.

"Aren't you home early from practice little brother?" Itachi sat on the foot of his bed.

"None of your business." He glared at his brother and sat in front of his stand-by'ed laptop.

"His time of the month, probably." Kisame said as he look through Sasuke's bag. Hidan and Deidara cracked up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Just ignore them_. He told himself. He opened up the Pages application and began to type, trying to ignore Itachi and his friend's conversation. _Can't they talk in his room?! _Typing up his list of how's, he over heard Deidara say the redhead's name. "... from Ino a while ago." He stopped typing, attempting to get some dirt.

"Hm? Interested, aren't we Sasuke?" Kisame crept up on him.

"So... You try'n'a kill the fucking newbie?" Hidan appeared on his other side.

Sasuke slammed his laptop shut. Sasuke turned to his brother. "Can you tell your friends to mind their own business?"

"Well, we were minding our business but you seemed to mind _our_ business a few minutes ago, so we just had to mind your business too." Kisame explained as he went to sit where Deidara was sitting, with Hidan following from behind. He gave a glare at his brother's friends who were huddled on his couch, in front of his tv—Deidara playing BioShock Infinite, while Hidan and Kisame watching (shouting) in the background.

Seeing that the 3 stoogies were now ignoring him, he turned to Itachi and scowled a 'get-yourself-and-your-friends-out-of-my-room' scowl. Itachi merely shrugged him off not before plopping himself at Sasuke's bed, with a book in hand.

Sasuke inwardly shook his head. Why the hell does his brother even hang out with these guys? Oh wait, he's not one to talk about friends here.

* * *

After 2 hours of sending invisible daggers to Itachi's friends, they finally left—leaving Itachi sleeping on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke opened his laptop. He began surfing the internet for a few ways to kill a person legally. He scrolled down through the results. His eyes landed on a particular result _'_Killing license_.' Anbu _came right into his mind. He'd heard of it a few times from his father and uncle. His thoughts were disturbed by a buzz on his phone. It was Shikamaru.

'New info's posted.' _Read._

'Hn. Thanks.' _Sent_.

Opening a private browser, he typed out the school's gossip website. He wouldn't dare get caught checking out gossip, not that he listens to gossip, but _sometimes _just to check on his popularity (to make sure he's still number one).

Current Score... Sasuke: 2; Gaara: 2.

A pair of onyx eyes scanned through the new info posted. Two fingers abruptly dug through the track pad, creating a small crack on it.

It seems that the fanboy turned out to be a childhood friend of Hinata. Meaning, they've spent naked baths together.

Gaara: 3; Sasuke: 2.

It seems that he's also Neji's childhood friend. Sasuke and Neji weren't really in good terms since they both first laid eyes on each other. But since he and Hinata started dating, Neji hated him. Going to such lengths as plotting Sasuke's weekly detention.

Gaara: 4; Sasuke:... still 2.

Sasuke grunted. Even though he _disliked—loathed—_Neji, he still tried to make peace with him because it'll make his girlfriend happy... even though he's failed too many times. Speaking of happy, he should definitely kill this redhead. He's got everyone's good graces on his side, while for Sasuke, he's only got his girlfriend and his friends.

Another buzz on his phone. He glanced at it, hoping it was just an alert or something. It was Naruto.

'Yo man!' _Read._

'What do you want?' _Sent._

'Guess what?!' _Read_.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his screen. Why can't Naruto just cut the chase. He just stared at his phone, then saw a small bubble from the lower left side of the screen.

'You still there man?' _Read._

'Cut the chase Naruto.' _Sent_.

'Fine fine.' _Read._  
'I see that you're still PMSing.' _Read._  
'Nevermind, my last message.' _Read._  
'So Ino told me something about the new kid.' _Read._  
'And I bet you're gon' shit yourself as soon as I tell you.' _Read._  
'Okay, brace yourself man.' _Read._  
'He wasdfhgjk;jgyfdsas' _Read._

Is Naruto messing with him or what?

'He's what?' _Sent._

After a few minutes, Naruto didn't reply. He's probably playing with him right now. What a bestfriend!

He locked his phone. Readying to throw it lightly to his bed, it buzzed.

'Sorry bout that.' _Read.  
_'Had to take a dump.' _Read.  
_'Okay... So the new kid was Hinata's boyfriend.' _Read._

Not minding the _info_ Naruto texted, he carelessly replied.

'Hm okay.' _Sent_.

'Okay?' _Read.  
'_Dude, remember when it took you a semester of asking Hinata out during our Fresh year?'_Read.  
_'And her reason was because she was still in love with her ex!' _Read.  
'_ex = new kid!'_Read.  
'_Dude, you're in deep shit.' _Read._

Naruto's last message caught his attention, that's when scrolled back up their conversation.

During the first few weeks of freshman year, Hinata had caught Sasuke's eye. Being different from the whole female population of Konoha Academy, he took an interest in her. For the first 2 months, he sent secret letters, but later found them in the trash... unopened. With his heart slightly being torn, in the 3rd month, he revealed himself to her, but she rejected him... He remembered her exact words.

* * *

_"I'm sorry... I-I... I can't. I just got out of a r-relationship, and I s-still love him. It'll be unfair to...you." She bowed a 90 degree bow._

_How can this girl reject him? Him, the most handsome guy in their batch—probably the whole school. Sitting on the table behind him, he clicked his tongue. "How can you love a guy who probably dumped you? I'll treat you better—"_

_In an eye-shot, her posture straightened. Her lavender eyes looking intently at his onyx ones. Startled by her sudden fierceness, he heard his own heartbeat pumping louder and louder. It was the first time she's ever looked at him directly in the eyes. _

_"He...He didn't dump me." Her words were strong yet soft. "I-I..." She was tearing up._

_Sasuke raised a brow. If he didn't dump her, then it's the other way around. But, if she still loves the 'guy', then why did she dump him? OR is she just making excuses._

_Wiping away her tears, she headed to the door. She took a deep breath before facing him. "I don't have to explain myself to you." With that she left him alone in the empty classroom, letting him deal with rejection for the first time._

* * *

The redhead was her first boyfriend.

Gaara, plus twenty.

He _is still_ her boyfriend.

Sasuke, plus twenty.

Redhead took her first kiss.

Gaara, another ten.

But, he took her virginity.

Sasuke, fifty.

The redhead was her first love.

Gaara, a million.

On the otherhand, he... he... He couldn't think of any comeback for that. The two of them haven't said the 'L' word yet. And he wasn't sure if he did 'L' her. Did he?

_My score: 72; Fanboy: 1,000,034. _And for the second time, Uchiha Sasuke was in a state of shock.


End file.
